dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of Light
*Crushes enemies with deft, balanced sword techniques. A warrior highly skilled in the art of the sword. He also excels in using his shield both defensively and offensively. In the original title, after rescuing Sarah, the princess of Cornelia, from Garland, he, along with three other light warriors, departed on a journey to save the world from being completely destroyed by the forces of Chaos. How to unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Warrior of Light is unlocked from the beginning, and also serves as your guide through tutorial. Appearance Warrior of Light's appearance is based on Amano's concept of the Warrior character in the original game. He appears as a young man with fair skin and long, unkempt white hair. He is adorned in blue knight armor complete with a cape. His distinguishing feature, like many armor-clad characters is his helmet which features a pair of very long horns facing upward. Alternate look *''Amethyst Armor'' - Warrior of Light changes color schemes for red armor, almost resembling the Fighter class sprite from the original Final Fantasy. In EX Mode, he gains vibrant red, silver and black hues. *''Classic Red'' - A second alternate costume that changes his appearance entirely to resemble the Fighter sprite from the original game, now featuring lighter, red-colored armor and short red hair. In EX Mode, he gains a slightly more muscular build and his hair is swept back, becoming the Knight class from the original game. *''The Nameless Warrior'' - A free DLC costume can be purchased from the Playstation Network to feature WoL without his helmet, showing off his long, silvery hair also his sword appease to be cracked. His EX Mode appearance is the same as his default's EX Mode but with no helmet still. Abilities Warrior of Light's style is described as a Paragon. As his concept suggests, the Warrior of Light is the basis of combat expertise, he has no specific strengths, but also no specific weakness. His attacks consist of combos using his sword and shield, as well as magic items for some long-range attacks. His HP attacks are wholly focused around his aptitude with the element of light, blinding the enemy with blessed energy blasts. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Class Change - Warrior of Light changes classes from Fighter to Knight EX Burst Oversoul '- A sharp, repeated strike like a flash of light. Each directional button corresponds to one attack. EX Effects *'Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Mirror Attack' - while attacking A wall of light appears while attacking, repelling weak magical attacks. *'Protect' - active while in EX Mode An aura of light covers the body, raising defense. Note: Though it cannot show up in stats, defense +10. *'Light's Blessing' - when combo hits A sword of light appears, dealing additional damage. Equipment The Warrior of Light can wield Swords, Great Swords, Shields, Axes, Gloves, Helmets, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Costumes Image:WoLDISSIDIA.JPG|Warrior of Light Artwork Image:WoLKnight.jpg|Warrior of Light EX-Burst Knight Form Wolight.png Normal: Amano's artwork design. Normal EX Mode: Class Change (Knight). Alternate: Alternate Amano design - Colour scheme becomes red rather than blue. Alternate EX Mode: Alternate Amano design - Colour scheme becomes red rather than blue. Trivia *His Level 100 Exclusive Weapon, the Barbarian's Sword, surpasses even the Ultima Weapon in the 20th Anniversary edition of Final Fantasy. *Unlike Onion Knight and Bartz, whose design is a fusion of their sprite with the Amano art from them, Warrior of Light is fully based on Amano's vision of him, while his alternative form is just a palette swap to fit the alternate art from the warrior himself. *Though its most likely coincidence, most of Warrior of Light battle quotes are similar to Riku from Kingdom Hearts series, (though some of them change the theme of Darkness for Light) mostly: - "Get ready!" - "Give me strength!" - "Take this!" - "You're finished!" - "Light... Give me strength!" *A running gag among fans stems from Warrior of Light's static expressions as he never displays any facial expressions aside from stoic and composed. *The sixth and final command for Oversoul will always be the left directional button. In Dissidia 012 it was changed so it is now random. *His final Bravery to HP Attack 'Bitter End' is probably named after Roxy Music's final track 'Bitters End' from the band's debut self-titled album. See also Category:Character Category:Character